


Jealousy Among The Ranks

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, imported from my tumblr! You can find all my works there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: missforgetfull asked:Hey love your work! They always make my work breaks or train rides go by faster when I'm able to read! Keep up the excellent job!  I was wondering if I could request a HC where any of the characters get jealous of the others around MC. And how Mc would react to that.Jealousy Among the Ranks(RFA+Jihyun Kim(V)+Saeran)*A/N: You are just so sweet, love! I can’t say how happy it makes me to know that my writing helps time pass for you! I’m so glad you enjoy it, and I’m thrilled you sent me a request. Going through various routes, we at least see some type of jealousy somewhere from one member to another. Even in the phone calls, there’s jealousy when you’re on someone’s route. Here you are, sweetheart! I hope this is to your enjoyment!*Sliiiiightly NSFW*





	Jealousy Among The Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I wanted to let you know, while this page isn't as active, my tumblr account is. [MysMeLove](https://mysmelove.tumblr.com/) Feel free to stop by, send in a request, or just read to your heart's content! Thank you so much once again!

-Yoosung-

\- You two were over the moon for each other.

\- Playing LOLOL late into the night, cooking together.

\- Anything the two of you did, he was happy.

\- You were happy.

\- Ever since you popped up in the chatroom, he could feel your kindness, as if it oozed through his screen.

\- You made friends with everyone so easily, even the cold and unapproachable Jumin Han.

\- Cinnabun loved that about you, it was one of your most endearing qualities.

\- However, with that quality he loved so much, it was also something he wished reserved only for him.

\- Oh, he trusted you. Of that he was absolutely certain.

\- But you didn’t see the way others looked at you. Especially certain members of the RFA.

\- Well, one in particular.

\- Zen.

\- You two have even had the conversation before, but you looked at Zen like a friend, like a brother.

\- Yoosung was well aware of this, but the way Zen was always so touchy and flirty with you annoyed him to no end. (Yandere mode: on.)

\- And the part that irked him even more? You would laugh. Sweet laughter. Musical laughter.

\- Laughter he wanted to be the cause of.

\- He knew his jealousy was irrational, but he couldn’t help himself.

\- He’d never had a girlfriend before you. And no girl before ever showed legitimate interest in him.

\- And watching you, laughing with Zen as the actor played with your hair or hugged you after giving a small bit of encouragement, his fuse was growing short.

\- It was time to talk.

\- “MC,” his voice was tight. You were on the phone with Zen, laughing at something he couldn’t hear. “Can we talk? Please.”

\- You heard the strain. You knew he was upset.

\- Saying goodbye to Zen, you moved to the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside you for him to sit down.

\- “Sure, honey,” you replied. “What’s wrong?”

\- Yoosung didn’t want to sit. His teeth were gritting, his hands clenching and opening.

\- “I thought we’ve talked about this,” he said. “You can’t trust the other guys in the RFA. Especially Zen. He just wants to steal you away from me. He’s always flirting with you and touching you and… you like him, don’t you?”

\- “Yoosung Kim, what are you talking about? Zen’s just my friend. He’s like a brother to me.”

\- “Does he see that? Do you even see how he looks at you? And all his flirting! Seriously, MC, how can you not see it? I don’t want you talking to him anymore!”

\- (Bad idea, Cinnabun.)

\- At first, you were upset, which quickly turned into shock. Zen and your love were usually on good terms with one another. If anything, even Zen tried to take care of him.

\- Then, you sighed. Not one of resignation, but more… deflating. As if you wanted to be sure the next words you spoke were ones of understanding, but also to explain that there was nothing to worry over.

\- “Honey, I know you might be feeling a little jealous, but-“

\- “I am NOT jealous!” He fumed. All you did was cock one eyebrow with a knowing smile as he realized just how angry his outburst sounded.

\- It seemed to have startled him and he was quickly beside you, letting you take his hands.

\- “M-MC, I just… I just love you so much and I don’t want to lose you. You could have anyone you want, but you chose me. Me! You have no idea how happy that makes me in itself! I… I… I just want to be the man you’re proud to call yours… and… I love calling you mine.”

\- He was too sweet for his own good sometimes.

\- And the fact is?

\- You did love him more than anything.

\- He made you laugh, he took care of you, he did everything for you, and you were just so grateful.

\- You two cuddled at the edge of the bed when your phone chimed. A text message. From Zen.

\- He saw who it was and stiffened, opening his mouth to protest in some way when you looked at him.

\- “Okay, maybe I’m a little jealous.” (Sure thing, Cinnabun.)

-Zen-

\- Ahh, the gentle prince. The White Knight.

\- He was so in love with you.

\- He knew he always would be.

\- Your kindness, your eyes, your heart, just… everything about you made his heart sing.

\- It made it impossible to not love you.

\- To him, you were magnetic, and he was happily forever stuck to you.

\- However, in his passion, his jealousy also came forth. (Must control the beast)

\- He knew you’d never leave him, but he always made sure everyone knew you were his, and his alone.

\- (All men are wolves, jagiya, and I’m one of them)

\- He even got protective over you in front of Yoosung.

\- And texting? If another man is texting you, he’s sure to be there, wanting to know who it is, why, and what the guy wants.

\- Even then, he wants to be the only man that occupies your thoughts. (As if any other man could when he’s your boyfriend)

\- After the press conference at the party, he never left your side. But he could see the way other men were looking at you. (The glares he gave them were terrifying enough)

\- He would always make sure that his name was the only one that left your lips on a regular basis, even leaving love bites across your neck, higher than you could cover. (Damnit Zen)

\- But lately, Jumin had started paying attention to you whenever he came around.

\- You thought it only natural. You were the newest member of the RFA still, and he was still trying to get to know you, to gauge what kind of person you were until his curiosity had been sated.

\- According to Zen though, that trust fund jerk might have ulterior motives, and even then, who knew when he would stop being so damn curious? (No personal questions, jerk!)

\- But all Jumin would talk to you about mostly was if you were eating right, if there was any emergency that you might need help with (Jumin becomes like a big brother in a few routes I’ve noticed), or, as always, Elizabeth the 3rd.

\- “Jagi, come he-“ Zen had stepped into the bedroom to find you on the phone. “Who’s on the phone?” Jumin, you mouthed, much to his dismay.

\- Jealousy clearly flashed in his eyes with the subtle flex of his jaw. “And what does the CEO-in-line want this time?”

\- He made no attempt to keep quiet. In fact, his tone even became a fraction louder, as if he were hoping Jumin heard him. It worked.

\- “Is that Zen?” He asked politely. “Then I shouldn’t keep you any longer. But, if I may say so, MC, jealousy does not suit him. Even if I expect nothing less.”

\- “Jumin, that’s enough.”

\- Zen, who had initially turned to leave the room and let you wrap up the call, turned his head so fast his hair smacked his cheek. “What?! What’s that jerk saying now?”

\- “I must be going. I’ll hang up first. Good night, MC.” Even Jumin’s voice sounded smug. You knew he didn’t hate Zen, he just liked teasing him from time to time. The past chat logs were obvious enough of that.

\- Sometimes, both of them were as bad as children toward each other. Zen really didn’t like Jumin, and Jumin seemed to enjoy those rare moments to tease him.

\- “Did he say something, jagiya?”

\- You sighed, but stood and joined him, walking to the kitchen to start dinner. “Nothing important, sweetheart,” you promised.

\- He was behind you, his hands on your hips when he spoke again. “But he did say something, didn’t he?”

\- You giggled. You couldn’t help it. Sometimes, his jealousy made him absolutely adorable. That was how you knew he was all about you, no one else. Even if he was a rising star.

\- “He called you jealous.” (His grip tightened a little.)

\- “I am NOT jealous of that trust fund jerk!” He swore, a little too quickly. “All right, maybe I am. But he has all that money and power and he can do anything and he still decides to torment me by calling you! Damn it! Can’t he let me have just one piece of happiness?”

\- You sighed, rubbing his hands comfortingly before turning to wrap your arms around his neck.

\- “Look at me, love,” you said softly. “Remember those reported scandals that keep getting reported on you? And our contract clause that limits our public affection? I get jealous too, but I know who you come home to, every time.”

\- Your words calmed him, but not entirely. There was still an air of tension about him. He exhaled an exasperated sigh before touching his forehead to yours. “I know, jagi, and it hurts me to see you suffering so much and still insist you’re fine. I’m all about you, no one else. I just don’t want that jerk to take too much of your attention away from me.”

\- A small hum of laughter and a smile covered your features.

\- “And what’s so funny?” He asked, almost offended.

\- “You,” you reply with a grin. “You’re adorable when you pout.”

\- A scoff and a smile played on his lips too, before he started backing you to the counter, removing one of his hands to reach for something. He was plotting something. You knew what was behind you. The flour.

\- Looks like you two would be doing more playing than cooking.

-Jaehee-

\- I would like to point out jealousy is not Mama Bear’s thing.

\- It doesn’t really happen a lot.

\- Or at all.

\- She’d never experienced it before, so she didn’t know exactly what it felt like.

\- Until she met you, there were a flurry of emotions she’d never experienced so vividly before.

\- Happiness, worry, even love.

\- Things were so new for her she never even thought jealousy would be among those new, albeit rather exciting things.

\- You two loved one another, there was no question.

\- And of course, your eyes were reserved for only each other.

\- So she didn’t mind too much when you started spending time with Yoosung, trying to help him focus on his studies rather than play LOLOL all the time.

\- After all, she was able to handle the café on her own. She was Jumin Han’s chief assistant for years, so a café was no problem.

\- But lately, more and more of your time had went to Yoosung instead of enjoying leisurely time with her.

\- It was mildly discomforting, but to feel that way was irrational.

\- She knew that, but each time Yoosung called, a flash of irritation coursed through her when you would leave the room, pen and paper in hand to guide him through his studies.

\- Jaehee knew midterms were coming, and that he needed to pass, but why couldn’t he do it on his own now? He’d been calling you almost nonstop for weeks. Weeks. And she was getting flustered, if not frustrated about it.

\- Finally, one day when you were about to drive to his place to help him with a paper, she stopped you.

\- “MC, you’ve been assisting Yoosung for weeks now. Over the phone, in the chat, and making visits. Don’t you think he’s capable of doing the work on his own now?”

\- Your brain froze for a moment.

\- “Ja-Jaehee, are you… jealous?”

\- “I… don’t think that’s it at all. I just think he’s perfectly capable of applying himself to his own work and is relying on you far too much.”

\- You simply stared at her for a few moments before replying.

\- “All right, love. Then let me ask you something: why is it when he calls I can distinctly hear the click of your tongue? You only do that if you’re unhappy about something. And every time he calls, you were usually smiling before.”

\- “That’s because I… I feel he needs to resort to self-reliance.”

\- “And this has nothing to do with his reaching out to me?”

\- “Of course not! He could simply call Luciel or Mr. Ha- I mean, Jumin, or even…” (Come on, Mama Bear…)

\- You couldn’t help but simper. With each word she’d spoken, you heard the aggravation seep through.

\- “So you’re telling me you would rather him call someone else for help from time to time?”

\- “That is precisely… wait. MC, this is jealousy? Does this make me a selfish person, wanting more of your time for myself?”

\- You took her into your arms in a reassuring, loving hug. “I don’t think you have a selfish bone in your body, dear. But if I’m being honest, seeing you this way was rather… exciting.”

\- “MC!”

-Jumin-

\- Jumin Han was not a jealous man.

\- He had no reason to be.

\- He never wanted for anything, never truly needed anything once in his life. He was always provided for and provided for himself.

\- He knew he was handsome but didn’t really think too much on it. He personally felt it was an annoyance in the business world since potential partners he would meet would think he didn’t know what he was doing. (And boy, were they wrong.)

\- Not once did he ever feel the need to truly open his heart and give into emotions. He always felt emotions were a waste of time and always served to cloud one’s judgement.

\- He thought it made a person foolish, that it made them weak, susceptible to betrayal and failure.

\- Then, he met you.

\- The first time he ever saw you, it was as if a switch flipped in his brain.

\- All he could think of was you.

\- The way you’d speak to him, how your eyes would light up when talking about something you loved, the softness of your lips… everything about you.

\- He was a man possessed, knowing nothing but wanting to keep you in his life for as long as possible. Forever.

\- And of course, the more you saw in his mind, cleared away the knots and chains and looked into his heart, you truly loved him too.

\- Jumin Han became possibly the sweetest, most thoughtful, and most loving man you’d ever met. One that would buy the world if you asked him to. (Or make a lot of deals to see it happen)

\- And you remained an active member of the RFA even after you two married. You congratulated Yoosung on graduating, participated in a few mild-mannered pranks with Seven, lightened the workload for Jaehee, and even cheered for Zen when he would land a new role.

\- But there were days when Jumin would pop into the chat and see you talk to Zen. (Sorry Zenny. I noticed it’s a common factor in a few routes)

\- The first time, he blatantly admitted he logged in at work to be able to talk with you, but never expected Zen to be there.

\- That was when you had the first insight to his jealousy. Zen had Jumin admit in chat that he didn’t like you talking to him.

\- As time progressed, he saw how Zen would frequently contact you. Mostly, he was checking to see how you were, as if he were a concerned friend or brother. The RFA had become a family to you, after all.

\- That didn’t mean Jumin had grown used to the contact.

\- On the contrary. If it had been back when he first fell for you, the cage might have been another suggestion to keep you to himself. (One, no daddy. Two, I can hear Zen screaming now.)

\- One day, you two were heading out for an evening when Zen called. (Again.)

\- You were both in the car, Driver Kim taking you both to your favorite restaurant as Zen was excitedly describing a potential new role. His enthusiasm was enough to make anyone smile. And you laughed.

\- The laughter Jumin thought was only for him slipped so easily from your lips.

\- His face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking, but his hand was quick to retrieve the phone from you and put it to his ear.

\- “Zen, since this is regarding your new role, wouldn’t it be more prudent to discuss it with Jaehee? My wife is busy.” (End call.)

\- Your eyebrows rose at the sudden encounter. There wasn’t even enough time for Zen to form a retort before your husband hung up on him.

\- “Darling, was that really necessary?”

\- Jumin sighed, but gave you a sweet smile. “My apologies, love. But I believe that this is our evening together, however, and I would like for it to be just the two of us.”

\- “Jumin Han, are you jealous?” (Your phone started ringing again. Often.)

\- There was a teasing smile on your face at your husband’s sudden interference, but his reply left you speechless.

\- “My love, if there’s one thing I’ve learned being with you all this time,” he pulled you closer, his lips a breath away from yours. “It’s that I’ve earned my right to be selfish.”

\- Saeyoung/707/Luciel-

\- Not many things could get under this man’s skin.

\- After all, he was God7, master and lord of all pranks and puns, hacking genius extraordinaire!

\- He knew everything there was to know about you.

\- Knew about your insecurities, fears, even your passwords for everything. (Though he wouldn’t use them against you. Though you had to admit it was handy if you couldn’t remember something.)

\- And he knew he needed to spend more time with you, but the Agency was always breathing down his back, giving him some job or another that occupied countless hours and days of his time.

\- But honestly? His working constantly didn’t bother you. It worried you. He needed proper food and sleep. (This man is unreal, being able to function on little to no sleep.)

\- So, you started talking to the one who understood best what he was doing and why… V.

\- V was always so calm and supportive, telling you that Luciel’s time with you would happen, to just be patient and trust him.

\- Of course you trusted him.

\- He’d been there for you in more ways than one, and you respected him enough to not pry into his work.

\- Yet V became worried and talked with you more often, to check on your well-being as well as his.

\- Saeyoung didn’t notice at first. He was so busy with hacking, coding, encrypting, decrypting… whatever work was required of him.

\- But when he did notice, it wasn’t because of your voice or your typing. Rather, the lack thereof.

\- You would leave the room to talk to V, to let him work in peace.

\- While he understood that, your presence was also comforting for him and he missed being able to sense you in the room.

\- It made things easier for him if he moved to his laptop, his hand seemingly reaching for you of its own accord.

\- He wanted you back in the room with him, but if it was V… He usually did everything V asked of him, but this time he wanted you away from him. He wanted you beside him again.

\- That was when he took his headset off, set it aside, and left the room you two shared to find you. (He could still hear your voice in the bunker)

\- You were sitting on the sofa, phone to your ear when your eyes connected.

\- While you smiled and your eyes lit up, you were also confused. Why had he stopped working? Was there something wrong?

\- “Thanks, V,” you spoke into the mouthpiece. “But I’ve got to go, okay? Be careful out there.”

\- “I will, MC,” he said in that soft, kind tone. “Take care of Luciel for me.”

\- “You bet.” With that, you hung up, staring into the golden eyes of your boyfriend. “Saeyoung? Babe, did something go wrong with work? Or are you hungry?”

\- He smiled softly at you, wondering how you could be so… you. His angel, his 606, his babe.

\- “God Seven requires the presence of his angel, milady,” he gave a mocking bow, hand extended, making you snicker as you took his hand with a mock curtsey.

\- He pulled you against him, dancing with you using some quirky moves you two had come up with together, all the way back to the bedroom.

\- “So,” you sighed with a smile. “Care to tell me what brings you away from work?”

\- (Insert glasses breaking of shock emoji here)

\- “Do I need a reason to want to be close to my babe?”

\- You snorted. “No, but if I didn’t know any better, I would think the infamous God Seven had a jealous moment.”

\- He scoffed. “Jealous? God Seven does not get jealous, he gets even!” He smiled teasingly at you and spun you around.

\- “Even against V?” You asked, your smile matching his.

\- He faltered a little. “Okay! Jeez, you win!” Still wearing his beautiful smile, he rubbed his nose against yours. “Maybe I did get a little jealous, but I miss you being near while I work.”

\- Your smile deepened, and you pressed closer to him, your arms around his neck. “I miss you too, babe. But I’ll stay closer on one condition.”

\- The two of you were moving closer to his stash of Dr. Pepper.

\- “And what is my lady’s condition?”

\- Snatching a bottle of Dr. Pepper, you bolted from the room with laughter. “You have to catch me first!”

-Jihyun Kim (V)-

\- This man has never had a malicious bone in his entire body.

\- Constantly blaming himself for others’ misfortunes, especially ones he had no part in.

\- And don’t get him started on you.

\- It had been so long since everything happened with Mint Eye, and the precious Sugar Cookie was still blaming himself for everything that had happened.

\- Always doting, making sure you above himself was taken care of.

\- Even taking care of everyone else around him.

\- The topic of jealousy had come up before in previous chats with the RFA, but he never thought he was the type.

\- And usually, he was right.

\- Jihyun would do anything to make sure you’re happy, stepping aside if you wanted him to. (God no. Don’t do that, sugar cookie)

\- But you… you were doing everything you could to bring Saeran back to his normal self.

\- The happy Saeran. The one who loved ice cream and cupcakes and flowers. The one who, while you didn’t choose him, would still go through hell just to make sure you were safe.

\- Jihyun knew Saeran was in love with you, and he firmly believed it was an obsessive love, a dangerous love.

\- One that could easily make you slip into something potentially fatal depending on the circumstances.

\- But you knew Saeran needed a friend, and you had seen him at his worst, and still wanted to help him.

\- Jihyun loved that about you.

\- But it also made him worry.

\- To him, you were so pure, so warm-hearted, he was afraid if you continued trying to help Saeran get better, it would only hurt you in the process.

\- Never minding his own inner turmoil about the whole thing.

\- Deep down, he didn’t like it for his own selfish reasons. Reasons he was ashamed of for even thinking.

\- He wanted you to himself, and that’s why the guilt ate at him.

\- But he didn’t want to upset you and kept it to himself.

\- You knew something was bothering him. His face always had this pained look whenever something like that happened. But you also knew him.

\- If he didn’t want to talk, nothing in the world could make him. Nothing.

\- He’d only become more open because of you, according to the rest of the RFA.

\- One night, you woke to your phone vibrating like crazy, rattling things around it before it fell to the floor with a clatter. Saeran was calling again. Another nightmare.

\- Silently, you crept out of bed and tiptoed toward the door after scooping your phone up, careful not to wake the sweetheart you were sleeping beside.

\- But he was awake. Since his sight wasn’t doing so well, his hearing had intensified.

\- And the noticeable pressing of your side of the mattress being gone had also alerted him.

\- He waited for you to leave before deciding to follow your footsteps.

\- Of course, with Saeran freaking out and sobbing on the phone, you never heard your boyfriend.

\- It took more time than you would have liked that night to calm him down, but once you did, it was time to get back to Jihyun.

\- You had been sitting in the study when you stood to leave, only to open the door and see him walking back to the room you two shared.

\- “Jihyun?”

\- He turned, wearing the softest smile on his face as he sighed. “Rough night, my love?”

\- You nodded, your feet instinctively moving you toward his open arms. “They have their moments,” you admitted. “But… did I wake you, sweetheart? I’m sorry.”

\- “Don’t be, MC. I just simply woke when you did.”

\- Looking to his face, you saw that same pained look in his eyes.

\- “Does my talking to Saeran bother you?”

\- Without missing a beat, he shook his head. “No, darling. You’re just comforting your friend. Even if I’d like you to come to bed, I know you want to make things better for everyone.”

\- He embraced you, kissing your crown. “It’s okay if you’re jealous, love,” you said softly, pressing your head to his chest. “It’s not always a bad thing. But if you are, even in the slightest, I want you to tell me so there’s no misunderstandings, okay? No secrets between us.”

\- He smiled, the smallest laugh emanating from his chest. “It’s something I hate to even think about, but I finally think I realize what that feeling is truly like now. But… MC, I don’t want you to change because of one minor discomfort I may feel. I fell in love with you, with your heart. If you were to make even the smallest change, you wouldn’t be you anymore.”

\- You lifted your head, wrapping your arms around him to pull him in for a kiss. He really was the sweetest thing.

-Saeran-

\- Other than going through the basics of life, you’re all this boy thinks about.

\- Literally, you’re everything to him.

\- You’re his flower, his cupcake, and he’ll die before he lets someone take you from him.

\- He wasn’t going to give you up for anything.

\- And why would he? To him, you’d saved him from everything that threatened to make him end it all.

\- You were always there. Through his nightmares, through his episodes.

\- Through everything in his life, you were the only constant. Everyone else had either betrayed him or left him or hurt him, but not you.

\- No, you were his guiding light, his reason for breathing, and he’d gladly crawl through Hell just to make you smile.

\- You saw the real him when no one else did, saved him when everyone said it was impossible, and to Saeran, you were still saving him.

\- With every breath you took, it reassured him that you were real, not some figment of his imagination.

\- So even if it took him longer to fall asleep than it did you, he was always so happy inside when you would curl to him, your head on his shoulder, your leg draped over his, your arm hugging him close so he would be right there. (Even if he did get tangled up when he had to use the bathroom)

\- And when he did fall asleep, it was to the sound of your breathing that soothed him, sweeter than the softest lullaby.

\- So, of course there’s going to be jealousy when another man tries to come near you. He was still learning that you would never abandon him.

\- He just didn’t expect the biggest source of his jealousy to be caused by his own brother.

\- After he’d been saved, he and Saeyoung were reunited, to which Saeyoung insisted on the two of you staying in the bunker. He couldn’t lose his brother. Not again.

\- But while living with the red-headed hacker had its advantages, there were things Saeran did not like about being there.

\- The main one? Saeyoung teasing and pranking you.

\- He wanted your attention to be saved for him and him alone most days.

\- But it was his brother. He shouldn’t be jealous of his own brother, should he?

\- There were times when he didn’t see the need, but other times, especially when he heard your musical laughter being caused by Saeyoung… that was where he ground his teeth and remembered to breathe.

\- Until one day, Saeyoung was chasing you through the bunker, doing another one of his pranks when you tripped and fell. (Saeyoung tried to stop too fast and landed on top of you.)

\- Saeran was on his feet in a flash, pulling his brother roughly off of you and glaring at him. You saw that look.

\- That look was anger, but there was more jealousy than you’d ever thought possible.

\- You quickly straightened and went to his side, making sure he released his brother before things got worse. (Like his brother teasing him to no end…)

\- When you two were alone, lying together in bed, you softly whispered your concerns.

\- “Saeran?”

\- “Hmm? What is it, flower? What do you need?”

\- “I was just wondering… are you jealous of your brother?”

\- Better to be upfront about it than to beat around the bush.

\- He sighed, loudly, pushing his hair back before answering.

\- “And if I am? He’s always interfering with us. We should have just gone out on our own.”

\- That made you snicker. But you realized that deep down, he was still so scared of losing the only good thing he saw in his life.

\- You kissed his cheek, brushing your fingers through his hair to calm him.

\- “Sugar, I’m not going anywhere. You know this right? I love you.”

\- He didn’t say a word. He wasn’t good with words. He was still learning.

\- Instead, he took you in his arms and held you to him, tightly, his face buried in your hair and breathing you in so deep, as if reassuring himself.

\- When you were finally asleep, he left a faint kiss on your forehead.

\- “I love you so much, MC.”


End file.
